


Nowhere To Go

by JackHarknessLover



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHarknessLover/pseuds/JackHarknessLover
Summary: Written for Day 6 of Torchwood Fest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Torchwood Fest

Gwen stood in the living room beside the sofa when her phone began to ring. She answered it. “Gwen it's me” said the familiar welsh accent of her boyfriend Rhys coming out of the phone and into her living room. 

“Oh” she replied “I thought we were meeting at the restaurant. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you”

“That was the plan but the plans changed unfortunately. I’m really sorry I can’t make it tonight something came up at work and i have to stay and help out, maybe we can can have this date tomorrow night instead? Please don’t be mad!” 

Gwen turned the phone off in frustration. She couldn’t believe it. They hadn’t spent any proper time alone together for weeks and now that they had the opportunity to stay in each other's company he had the nerve to cancel!

Luckily though, Gwen thought, she had heard the message before she had headed of to the restaurant, otherwise she would have been stood up without explanation and then Rhys really would have felt her full wrath. 

Not knowing what else to do she plonked herself down on her sofa her handbag laying on her lap, phone still in her hand. 

Usually at this time of night she was standing in the hub debriefing Jack and the others about the latest alien they had found or the latest murder but Jack had sent them all home early knowing that Gwen had a big evening planned. She wished he hadn’t bothered. 

Now she was all alone with nowhere to go.She needed to be with people tonight, that she was sure of. She thought about the people she could possibly call. There where her old friends from her old life before Torchwood but she hadn’t spoken them in a while and it wouldn’t be the same. She thought about her co-workers a Torchwood. Jack was probably doing something with Ianto, Owen was doing whatever Owen did and Tosh well Tosh could be a possibility. 

She turned on her phone again and scrolled down until she saw Tosh’s name and dialled. Tosh answered right away. “Gwen” Tosh said “This is a surprise I thought you had that thing with Rhys tonight.”

“I did but he cancelled on me said he had to stay at work.” 

“Too bad” Tosh said “Out of curiosity why are you calling me?” Tosh asked.

Gwen rubbed her hand over her eyes and sighed. “To tell you the truth i just need some company tonight and you were the first person i thought off” 

She could hear Toshiko smile at that comment and Gwen smiled too. “Can you come over?” Gwen asked her suddenly feeling nervous. What if she said no? What would she do then? 

“Sure. Want me to bring pizza and ice cream?” 

“That would be lovely Tosh” Gwen said and she waited for Toshiko to come around. Gwen put her handbag on the table and put her phone away. She changed into her most comfortable clothes, chose her favourite movie and sat down waiting for Tosh to come. Gwen couldn’t wait to have a girlie night in with Tosh. It might she thought be even better than going on a date with Rhys. She didn’t need him to have fun. She smiled thinking about her night ahead.


End file.
